


Blue Fox

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Feels, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, dirty space pirates, i dunno, some kind of weird affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: The bridge may have been dark, and everyone was gone, but Kraglin wasn’t. Kraglin was still here – and to Yondu – that meant more than he thought it ever could.





	Blue Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to kinktober freakos! Settle back for a month of porn because I love me some filthy space pirates and this is gon’ be fuuuuuun! XD Since I got my computer back up and running I’ve been on it all the damn time and this is going to be a fun challenge for me, trying to write a piece everyday and post it up, it may not all get up on the right days because – you know – life calls but I’m sure as hell going to try. I’m currently working on a fluffy piece, so if you love Kragdu and you love yourself some squishy feels, look out for Big Love, coming soon :) If you’re just here for the porn – well – that’s a-ok with me XD So get your snacks, pick your poison, and settle in for kinktober! Woohoo! I’m excited – can you tell? XD
> 
> October 1st - Prompt One - Deep Throating
> 
> #kinktober

The bridge was dark when Kraglin found Yondu.  The usually boisterous Centaurian was slumped in the captain’s chair, looking so damn defeated it nearly broke the Hraxian’s heart.

“Cap’n?”

Tired eyes slid from the floor to his face and back down again. “Ya still here?”

The younger man’s eyebrows pulled together, “O’course I am. Where else am I gon’ be?”

Yondu snorted humourlessly, “Off tha exile’s ship – just like all them other pricks.” He took a swig of the bottle in his limp fingers, “Too afraid ta be a Ravager now we don’t have tha ninety-nine at our backs.” He was silent for a moment. “Tha one time I do somement _right_ an’ this is what it gits me.”

“Cap’n –”

“Dun call me that!” The Centaurian roared, throwing the bottle into the bulkhead. “I ain’t nobody’s Cap’n no more!” He slumped back down in defeat. “Ain’t nobody followin’ a worthless piece o’ shit like me.”

“I am.” Kraglin stated firmly, walking around to face the man. “Yer still my Cap’n. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

Yondu laugh was brittle, “Yer an idjit.”

“No, I ain’t. Yer worth shit! Yer worth a lotta goddamn shit! Ya did tha _right thing_ Cap’n. I respect tha hell outta tha’ an’ – ya still got a first mate – if – if ya want me.”

The Centaurian’s eyes slid from Kraglin’s boots – painstakingly slow – all the way up to his eyes.  The ruby depths held a roaring furnace of heat that Kraglin had never, _ever_ seen directed his way.  The Hraxian’s mouth suddenly went completely dry and he swallowed with a click.

Yondu’s voice held a deep rumbling purr when he finally answered, “Yeah – I want ya.” He leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs, boots clunking loudly on the deck in the silence of the room. “I reckon yer about tha only one who can do tha job right.” The older man looked up at him through thick eyelashes, “’Course – it all depends if ya want _me_ – as yer Cap’n, like.”

Kraglin worked his jaw to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. His voice sounded wrecked when he answered, “Ain’t no one I’d rather be under, sir.”

The Centaurian smirked triumphantly, “Com’ere.”

His feet moved before his brain quite caught up with them, and he slotted his lithe frame between leather covered legs, dropping gracefully to his knees.  They were the same height in this position and Kraglin looked him in the eyes, hands hovering over Yondu’s thighs.  The Centaurian looked like he couldn’t quite figure Kraglin out and a silver of self-doubt curled through the Hraxian’s chest.

“Cap – tell me I weren’t readin’ all that underlyin’ shit wrong just now.”

The other man shook his head minutely, “Naw – just – didn’t think ya’d go fer it.”

Kraglin raised an eyebrow, “Ya may be a crotchety ol’ bastard but – well – yer still a fox.”

Yondu smirked, incisor hooking over his top lip, his eyes held something like affection and Kraglin drank that look in.

“’Specially when ya – yer handsome as fuck when ya do tha’.”

The Centaurian’s hand hovered by Kraglin’s mohawk, “Sweet talkin’ Hraxian bastard.” Blue fingers carded through the tangled brown mess of hair, catching and gripping _just_ right. “Le’s see if that mouth is as purty as I been thinkin’ it is.”

That was all the permission Kraglin needed and his hands dropped to Yondu’s thighs, sliding over the leather and sinking into the meat there. The Centaurian’s eyes were on him intently as he flicked the buckles that undid his captain’s pants. The Hraxian tugged on the leather, and Yondu lifted his hips slightly to allow them to slide down his thighs. Kraglin shoved them down to the man’s knees, eyes locked onto his crotch.

He noted the subtle differences between his own equipment and Yondu’s, spying the rough ridges under the skin and the two pulsing veins that ran down either side.  This close he could see the Centaurian’s skin was comprised of tiny little scales which flexed and shifted in a way that utterly captivated him.

His eyes slid up to Yondu’s and he gave the man a lopsided smile before gripping the thick base and taking him all the way to the hilt. He heard the implant clonk on the back of the chair as Yondu’s hips shot off the seat.

“ _Fuuuuuuck.”_

The Hraxian chuckled as he swallowed around Yondu’s dick and pushed the man’s hips back down with his other hand.  The bridge was awash with a soft red glow, as the older man’s hips desperately pushed against Kraglin’s fingers.  He gripped them harshly – enough to cause bruises – and ran his tongue along the thick ridges. Yondu’s voice broke as he cursed and babbled praises into the silence of the room.

Kraglin pulled back to suck on the head, fingernails scratching lightly across the other man’s balls. Yondu _whined_ high in his throat and the Hraxian felt drunk on the feeling of making the captain – _his_ captain, a force of nature, unstoppable and utterly _powerful_ – go to pieces in his hands.

He changed positions, gripping the man’s thighs and letting go of his choking hold. Yondu’s hips snapped violently forwards and Kraglin smiled around his mouthful and held on for the ride. Spit gathered and ran down his chin as Yondu fucked his face. It was disgusting and so _fucking perfect_ and Kraglin was _so hard_ it hurt.  He let go of one of the Centaurian’s thighs to unzip his jumpsuit and shove his hand inside his pants.  The relief was almost tangible as he gripped himself and settled into the same punishing rhythm as his captain.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before he was teetering on the edge of orgasm, Yondu’s sugar-sweet drawling words finally pulling him over the edge. He had just enough presence of mind to curl his lips over his teeth as his razor sharps ones snicked into place, the tips sinking into his own skin.  The extra pain on top on Yondu’s grip in his hair made colours explode behind his eyelids, and his hips snapped forwards violently as he spilled into his own hand.

The Centaurian came seconds later, words dissolving into a series of sounds Kraglin had never heard before. Yondu panted wildly, as he attempted to collect his thoughts.  His fingers loosened, nails scratching along Kraglin’s scalp making the man purr quietly as his hand dropped contentedly onto his stomach.

“Why – why tha _fuck_ ain’t – we done that sooner?” He panted, head rolling limply back around to look the Hraxian in the eyes.

Kraglin’s mouth slipped off the man’s limp member and he gently pulled his lips off his teeth.  Grinning he shook his head, “Dunno.”

Yondu blinked at the razor-sharp fangs in the other man’s mouth, “Fuck’re those?” He looked mildly disturbed.

There was a wet sound as they retracted back into Kraglin’s gums and the smile looked goofy again instead of utterly terrifying. “Retractable fangs.”

“Shit.” The Centaurian chuckled. “Am I fucked up if I think that’s hot?”

Kraglin barked out a laugh, “If it makes ya feel better, I git hard every time ya gut someone wit’ yer arrow.”

Yondu laughed loudly as he fixed his pants, “’M always doin’ tha’. How’d ya git anythin’ done?”

The Hraxian stood up, knees cracking and zipped up his jumpsuit, “Duck ta tha bog an’ have a wank.”

The older man snorted as he stretched his arms above his head, “Fuckin’ell I needed tha’.”

Kraglin scratched the back of his neck, “Glad I could help.”

Yondu stood up and looked up at him, “Look – I know shit is fucked right now – but – it’s gon’ git better – right?”

“’Course it will.  Ya’ll git yerself a new crew an’ we’ll be back ta terrorisin’ people in no time. I – I believe in ya Cap’n – even if no one else does.”

The Centaurian launched himself up onto his toes to sling an arm companionably around the younger man’s shoulders, “Dun matter none, all tha important people stayed.”

Kraglin smirked.  He was the only crew member left on the ship.

Yondu’s arm dropped back down to his side as they exited the bridge, “We’ll start recruitin’ tomorrow.”

The Hraxian turned to the left as the captain turned right, “Yes’sir.”

Yondu stopped and raised an eyebrow, “Where ya goin’ Kraglin?”

The taller man frowned, pointing off down the hallway, “I – were gon’ go git some sleep.”

The Centaurian smiled and nodded down the right hallway, “Cabin’s this way idjit.”

Kraglin blinked, the implications of the statement sinking in. A lopsided smiled spread across his face and he turned to follow the man, he knew he’d follow into hell for the rest of his life, “Yes’sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
